Berserker (Fate/Zero)
Summary Berserker is the Berserker-class Servant of Kariya Matou during the Fourth Holy Grail War. His true name is Lancelot, the Knight of the Lake, who caused the downfall of King Arthur due to his affair with Guinevere. While serving as the strongest and greatest of the Knights of the Round Table, as soon as he fell in love with Guinevere, he ultimately dragged down the entire kingdom with him. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C. Higher with Arondight Name: Berserker, Lancelot, "Black Knight," Knight of the Lake Origin: Fate/Zero Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Heroic Spirit, Berserker-class Servant Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Rage Power and Berserk Mode, Weapon Mastery (His skill is such that he can wield anything he recognizes as a weapon as if it were an extension of his body, and his skills do not degrade even in the slightest when under the effects of mental interference), Illusion Creation (His true identity is disguised by For Someone's Glory, making him appear out of focus and shrouded in shadow, almost as if he were a hallucination), Shapeshifting (Using For Someone's Glory, he can perfectly disguise himself as other Servants with military exploits), Damage Boost with Arondight (Gains bonuses when fighting Dragons or those with Dragon-like attributes), Limited Power Nullification, Supernatural Luck, Minor Fate Manipulation (Servants with B-rank Luck or higher can change their own fates to evade inevitable outcomes such as having their hearts destroyed by Gáe Bolg) and Servant Physiology Attack Potency: Island level (Has A-rank strength, making him comparable to Heracles. Traded blows with Saber using an iron pole. While alive, he was able to crush Gareth's skull). Possibly Island level+ with Arondight (Comparable to his Saber self) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Kept up with Saber. Caught weapons from the Gate of Babylon and kept up with Gilgamesh when he was piloting Vimana). Lifting Strength: Class 25 (Should be comparable to Saber, who can lift up a trailer truck and push it) Striking Strength: Island Class. Possibly Island Class+ with Arondight Durability: Island level (Survived being struck by the Gordius Wheel). Possibly Island level+ with Arondight Stamina: High. Range: Extended melee range with most weapons, further with others Standard Equipment: Arondight, and any other weapons he finds. Intelligence: As King Arthur's greatest knight, Berserker is a master of combat despite his insanity, being able to instinctively use virtually anything as a weapon due to his incredible technique accumulated over countless battles as a Knight of the Round. He does so with finesse and speed thanks to his Eternal Arms Mastership skill, allowing him to overpower Saber with furious barrages of sword swings and battle Gilgamesh by using his own weapons against him and taking over a fighter jet to counter Vimana, showing some instinctive ability to adapt and create countermeasures for his opponent's techniques. Nevertheless, he is as insane as his class implies, and is bent on fighting with King Arthur no matter what and cares little for his own safety or that of others. Weaknesses: Berserker is completely insane, and seeks death, preferably at King Arthur's hands. Drawing Arondight will seal Knight of Owner and For Someone's Glory. Cannot fight in Spirit Form. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasms For Someone's Glory.gif|For Someone's Glory rendering Berserker unidentifiable FSG2.gif|Berserker disguised as Rider For Someone's Glory: Not For One's Own Glory: A black fog that shrouds Berserker, materialized from Lancelot's tradition of winning fame under disguises. Combined with his armor, which covers all of his body, this ability passively conceals his identity, making it impossible to discern his statistics, true name, and Noble Phantasms. His outline constantly shifts, making it impossible to identify him or see his face even if he takes off his helmet, and he appears almost like a hallucination. The true use of this ability would be in imitating other Heroic Spirits with great military exploits, taking their form, but due to Lancelot's insanity, he cannot use it properly, requiring the use of a Command Spell to do so, and he can only use it once. Even so, his insanity remains, along with his furious blood-red eyes. KoHpole.gif|Berserker using Knight of Owner on a pole BerserkerGoB.gif|Berserker grabs Durandal from the Gate of Babylon KoHjet.gif|Berserker using Knight of Owner on a fighter jet KoHmissiles.gif|Berserker controlling his fighter jet's missiles Knight_of_Owner_FGO.gif|Berserker using Knight of Owner in Fate/Grand Order KnightOfOwnerFGOA.gif|Arcade ver. Knight_of_Owner_Extella.gif|Berserker using Knight of Owner in Fate/Extella Knight of Owner: A Knight Does Not Die with Empty Hands: The embodiment of the legend where Lancelot had to fight Phelot unarmed and defeated him with an elm branch. As opposed to a weapon, it manifests as an ability retained by his body. It allows him to wield anything that he recognizes as a weapon - a branch, chopsticks, logs, an iron pole, a sword, a fighter jet, firearms - as a Noble Phantasm. Even the Noble Phantasm of other Servants are subject to this ability, allowing him to take ownership of them by grabbing them best demonstrated in his fight against Gilgamesh where he took hold a few of his treasury that was thrown and using them against many others. Normal weapons are transformed into D-rank Noble Phantasms, while the Noble Phantasms of other Servants retain superior ranks. His bloodthirst and hate taint the weapons he wields, shrouding them in darkness and covering them in pulsating black veins. His mastery of combat allows him to wield any weapon he takes control of with Knight of Owner as if it were an extension of his own body. This ability even applies to jets, allowing him to pilot an F-15J Fighter Jet and take full control of all its systems with ease. It gains the ability to far surpass its original capabilities, keeping up with Gilgamesh's Vimana while Berserker piloted it masterfully, executing otherwise impossible feats of piloting prowess. He can take control of the missiles it launches so that they track down opponents, and while the bullets of a fighter jet would generally be easily avoided or outright ignored by a Servant, they become fast and powerful enough to be a serious threat under the effects of Knight of Owner. Any firearms wielded by Berserker are similarly boosted in strength. Arondight: The Unfading Light of the Lake: Lancelot's holy sword, the counterpart of the greatest holy sword, Excalibur. It is a Divine Construct as well, engraved with Fairy Letters. It was only given to the strongest, bravest, and truest knight of its time, the Knight of the Lake, Lancelot. After Lancelot used it to slay his fellow knights to rescue Guinevere, it has lost its status as a holy sword, and his madness has stained it black. It is still his truest Noble Phantasm, however, sealing his other two and increasing all of his parameters once drawn, on top of doubling the success rate of his saving throws. Arondight is also a dragon-slaying weapon due to the anecdote of Lancelot slaying a dragon, making it extra effective against those with a Draconic attribute. Class Skills Mad Enhancement: The source of the Berserker class's power, raising their statistics in exchange for a loss of sanity. Lancelot's C rank Mad Enhancement boosts all his skills save for his Luck and Mana, but it renders him incapable of speaking or thinking clearly. Personal Skills Eternal Arms Mastership: An ability born from one's extreme skill in combat. Lancelot, the greatest Knight of the Round, is an unrivaled battle master in his era. His technique is ingrained into every aspect of his body, a complete merger of his body, mind, and skills that allow him to make perfect use of his abilities even when under the effects of mental interference. Magic Resistance: An innate ability that grants protection against magical effects. Unlike the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Originally D-rank due to a magic amulet, Berserker's Magic Resistance has degraded to E due to his insanity, doing nothing more than just negating some of the damage dealt by magical attacks and leaving him unable to cancel even the most minor and basic spells. Protection of the Fairies: A blessing from Elementals that raises Berserker's Luck in dangerous situations on the battlefield. Reverse Flow of Mana: A skill whose canon effects are currently unknown. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Saber (Lancelot) (Fate/Grand Order) Lancelot's Profile Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate Category:Anime Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Armored Characters Category:Berserkers Category:Crazy Characters Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Fate Users Category:Game Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Humans Category:Illusionists Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Knights Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Servants Category:Shapeshifters Category:Soul Users Category:Spirits Category:Summons Category:Sword Users Category:Warriors Category:Weapon Masters Category:Possession Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Rage Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Immortals Category:Sound Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Acrobats Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Power Nullification Users